


The Model

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Alice learns that not everyone lives in towers.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	The Model

Killian Jones barey looked up from his studies, his daughfer was doing the same thing. She was reading a book as he tried yet again to find some answer to her unrightful imrpisonment in a different book. 

"Papa," he paused what he was doing, knowimg that he was her only source of anything outside of the tower she'd been trapped in since birth. It'd taken him some time to adjust to the stabbing pangs of guilt he felt whenever the contents of her books confused her bexause the outsude world may as well have been a froegin real to her. "Not everyone lives in towers?" The queation was filled with childlike wonder, but the inncocence of most cbikdren had been robbed from her. She knew she was trapped, the barrier on the window made sure she knew it, he really hadn't wanted to tell her but evwntually she'd noticed that he could leave and she couldn't, he'd had to explain. He despised the witch that had done this to her, but he loved his daughter. 

"In my book, they live in a cottage. It looks pretty. But what's this thing?' She pointed to somefhing in the book she'd never seen. The fact Alice didn't know what a door was made sense, but it still bloody hurt.   
"It's a door, sort of like the cabinets, but people go in and out of them."   
"Why don't we have one?" 

Bloody hell. How could he explain that really this tower was designed to only occupy one person that wasn't able to leave without it coming off wrong. He did his best. 

"Where did you live?" Ok, that was a question he could handle. He told her all about the jolly roger, leaving out a few of the less appropriate details of his own childhood. She didn't need to know what his fsther had been capable of. 

"I want to see it." 

If he could he'd give her what she wanted, but it didn't work that way. 

"I'm sorry," he felt guilty and hr knew how trapped she felt. "I wish i could take you to see it." 

She looked a little sad, right she'd forgotten for a second that there was no leaving the tower. Papa usually made her forget sometimes. "It doesn't have to be real." 

He thought a minute. He did draw her pictures of different animals all the time. 

"Sure, do you want to paint?" 

And they did. Both of their laintings took a few days but Alice had a way to see what the jolly roger looked like. 

"I think i can do you one better," Killian told her. He'd seen models lf ships made. "Let's build one." 

"Where would we put it?" Alice asked him. Their home really wasn't that big, honestly even a part of the ship was probably bigger than their entire tower.

"A model of one, " Killian explained how scale models worked and theyvstarted to build one together.   
It took them months.   
But Alice was really proud of it. And it was onw of the last things they'd done together. 

"This is cool," Robin told her pointing to the ship in the bottle she had set on a sjslf in her cottage. "Where's you get it?" 

"I made it, with papa." 

"That's impressive." 

"Yeah, told him I wanted to see his ship. He found a way." 

"Thar's really sweet," Robin knew they misses each other and she admkred him fkr how hard he'd tried to make the best of the unideal situation. "How long did it take to build?" 

"Took a few months, had a lot of fun doing it."

"It's awesome." They hung out a little longer until Robin headed bsck wkth Alice's letter and talked to Killian for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> The man's multiple cenruires old, maybe he actually managed to make one.(yes i am bitter that my model ship didn't turn out correctly.)


End file.
